


sunlight pouring across your skin

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Cuddling & Snuggling, Inspired by Richard Siken, M/M, Morning Sex, Prose Poem, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:51:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "He’s on top of you. He’s next to you, right next to you in fact.He has the softest skin wrapped entirely around him." -Richard Siken





	sunlight pouring across your skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edvic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edvic/gifts).



> soft morning sex where credence gets what he's always wanted.

what if graves just... woke up one morning, and leaned in to whisper to credence,  “i want you to fuck me today.” his voice is soft, quiet, unassuming.

  
credence lays there, paralyzed with nerves and fear, and sudden arousal because it’s all he’s ever wanted in the world. to know how it feels to give as well as take. graves thinks somehow he’s made a horrible misstep, but credence eventually comes to, and turns around to kiss him fiercely, murmuring a firm and resounding  _ ‘yes’  _ as he grinds against graves. his hands go everywhere at once, slipping under graves’ sleep shirt, palming over his ribs, splaying on his bare back, sliding down to cup his ass. he squeezes, because he can. he has this now. it’s all his.    
  
his to explore and kiss and lick and touch. graves stays on his back, rocking his hips up so credence can tug his sleep pants down and away, and kiss the tip of his cock, before nosing down, nestling himself between those muscled thighs. his eyes fall shut, and he worships. he’s always liked being on his knees for graves, and this is no exception. he opens his mouth, and swipes his tongue down on graves’ seam, making him shiver, before applying his fingers, massaging graves’ legs, and nipping at the skin just at the base of his cock. “you want me here?” he asks.    
  
graves can’t speak, he moans. his hands are thrusting into credence’s hair, fingernails scraping on his scalp, and credence shudders. he puts his mouth on graves’ cock properly, and sucks, and swallows, and licks harder. graves is about to come, when he pulls back. he licks his lips, and graves’ eyes are dark, endless pools of night. “you tease. where did you learn that?” his voice is a rasp and credence adores it. he loves this time, these moments in the morning, or late at night, when graves is apparently given in to the madness of his own affections.    
  
credence ruts into the bed, and his own cock leaks into the fabric of the sheets. the friction is delicious and altogether not enough. he wants to be inside that perfect tight heat that he knows graves’ body holds. he rubs a thumb along the seam, down, pressing over the ring of muscle that flutters at his touch. graves shifts closer, and arches his back. credence mouths along the line of his cock, and clicks his fingers, charming for slick on his hand. his thumb slips in almost all the way without effort, and graves curses.    
  
“you’re close?” he nods. credence backs away from his cock, and slowly gets onto his knees properly between the man’s legs. he’s settled back on his heels, and his cock juts up obscenely, curving hard into his belly, and weeping precum from the head. he’s wearing graves’ shirt, and that’s all. graves always insists on sleeping fully clothed, for the most part, and credence doesn’t mind. it keeps him warm, hides the scars. and that’s why credence likes a shirt for himself.    
  
but credence loves every inch of graves’ body, and he’s not ashamed of it. he ducks down to kiss a scar over graves’ stomach, rucking his shirt up to drag his mouth all the way to graves’ own lips. credence has a finger curling in graves’ hole, searching for the soft ridge that he knows will make the man plead for more. it always does when graves touches  _ him,  _ gets his fingers in deep, where his cock will be soon. credence has screamed himself hoarse before. graves starts murmuring, begging quietly, and credence smiles against his skin. he adds a second finger, then a third, and bites down on graves’ neck.    
  
“that’s so good. so good. but i need more. please, darling. fuck me.”   
  
credence swallows, and moves to obey. he pulls his fingers back, strokes over his cock, and moans against graves, while lining up and easing forward. the head of his cock breaches graves’ ass, and it’s just like he imagined, and even better. wet heat, a viselike grasp on his cock, and credence collapses over graves. he can’t hold himself up and focus on not coming immediately. “move darling.” graves says, so quietly. his hands drop down, guiding, and framing credence’s waist, urging him back, just enough to thrust in again fully, and he feels the man trembling.    
  
graves’ legs are bent, bracing on credence’s sides, and graves is groaning with every move. even when credence slips out by accident, he gets helped back in again. graves breathes at his cheek, and kisses him when credence moves, turning his face and trying to look at the man. “perfect, wonderful. harder.” credence snaps his hips forward and down, and graves clenches around him. he doesn’t come like that, but when graves reaches between their stomachs, and grasps a hold of himself.    
  
credence rests his forehead on graves’ shoulder and manages to watch. graves’ cock spills in lazy spurts of white onto his stomach, over his fingers, as his hole flutters around credence. he pushes in close one more time, and goes entirely still over graves, pumping his release deep inside the man. strong arms bracket around credence’s back, and one hand clasps on his neck, graves’ fingertips caressing his nape. he pants for air, and the man’s legs loosen at his sides, splaying open. credence doesn’t want to move from this spot, buried inside of graves.   
  
he feels like he could do anything at the moment, float, fly, conquer the world. graves tells him that he did incredibly. credence smiles, and feels tears pricking his eyelids. “so did you.” graves eventually must get up, go get ready for work, the morning, the day must grind on. they have more time. moments in the shower, kisses stolen under the warm spray, and then breakfast. embraces taken while the eggs cook, and the coffee brews. credence straightens graves’ tie, and kisses his cheek, before being urged into a stronger kiss, a proper one, right on the lips.    
  
“can i try again tonight?” he can’t help asking, feeling somewhat foolish. graves nods, and grins knowingly. “of course. we can do it as much as you want. all i care about is pleasing you, credence. no matter what.” that’s all he needs, credence thinks. graves’ love, his trust. his home. when graves comes back from work, and credence welcomes him with a smile and a glass of whiskey, there’s little preamble before they’re back in bed again. graves tells credence that he makes him feel young again, not to worry about the age gap.    
  
he can’t help but think its something people will probably mention whenever they go out. but credence is the only one who knows that despite those differences, in a way, they’ve come to have so much in common, beyond the scars, and the past. they share a soul, a heart, and for now, a life.    
  
~ end

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [lovers mingle in the corner of the bar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209429) by [writingramblr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr)




End file.
